lostodysseyfandomcom-20200223-history
Ilayas Disc 1 Uhra
The Great Gate of Uhra Ram the 2 cans next to each other to your left for Whetstone and 10g. Turn away from the door and continue to the right and kick the can to revive Magma Fragment and then Mana Herb. After you get to the open area and go to the south staying to the left side and climb the tower kick the can at the top and receive your first Seed. There are 99 Seeds and you will get rewards for collecting all of them. More on that latter. You are done with everything you need to do here so head back to the door and enter it. Inside the Tower Talk to Troubled Station Staff Colen (he is standing to the right of the tower) he'll tell you that a Soldier has lost his helmet. Then take the elevator of up once at the top turn around and go back down. The guard will tell you to hurry up but don't listen to them. Once at the bottom ram the scaffolding on the right side (just to the left of Colen). The helm will fall; go pick it up and received an Antidote Brooch for your trouble. If you wait too long because you can't get it to work you'll have to go back up the tower and then down again to reset it. Once you are done take the lift up and leave the tower and head to the station. The Great Gate Station Move along the left side and examine the poster at the foot of the stair for Antidote. Continue on the left side and examine another poster on the corner for 100g then go to the right side for a poster with 10g. Left of the pair of Soldiers talking are two posters with Healing Medicine and Seed #2. Once done get on the Monorail. Move to the back of the car for a scene. The Central Station In between the two benches on the ground you'll see a flashing on the ground pick it up for Engraved Ring. Go to the elevator with the two guards standing on either side of it to the left there is a trash can kick it for a Cold Water Stone. Take the elevator down. Head to the information booth and examine the poster on it for Mana Herb then talk to the guy behind the counter. You'll get an option to give him the ring you found, do so and receive a Cure-All. Then kick the trash can next to the booth for Healing Medicine. Hit the save orb and continue on your way. Central Station Square Head down the stairs and walk to the bench where Dissatisfied Litia is sitting; to the left of the bench is a black can kick it for Seed #3. Go to the north side and move up a small steps and kick a black can for Whetstone x 2 keep to the right and kick another black can for Angel's Plume. To the right of Magic Car Maniac Kutarn examine on the poster on the wall for Seed # 4. move up the stairs and examine the poster on the scaffolding for Wind Seal Leaf. Leave the zone for a scene. Main Street Ok we're going to take care of all the items that can be found in this zone before we go into the shops. Go north and use the save orb continue left still hugging the north wall, the camera view will change go down the stairway and examine the poster at the foot of the stair for Healing Medicine. In between the 2 shops (the purple and blue dots on your mini map) and across the street is a black can kick it for Seed # 6. Staying on W wall and head south you'll find another black can kick it for Mana Herb. Around the corner there will be an alleyway there is a poster (Next to Magic Researcher Milyan) with 10g head down the alley there is a yellow pot probe it for Whetstone x 2. The poster behind the two walking women (Gina and Barza) will give you Antidote. Go up the stairs and to the left for a poster Seed # 5 . Continue E for a black can with 100g and then another for Magma Fragment. Past the 2 men talking (Cildon and Rown) is a poster with Wind Seal Leaf. Now that you have all the items lets check out the shops! Head back the way you just came to the Purple dot and enter the store Barkus' Arms and Armor Emporium There's nothing in here at the moment come back latter. Exit and go to the Blue dot on the mini map for a scene. Tolsan's Inn Talk to the inn keeper behind the counter for a scene. After the dream you'll be taken to the dream sequence for Hanna's Departure. If you don't want to read the dream just keep pressing A to skip through it. All the dreams have been transcribed on this site. After the dream you'll get the Thousand Years of Dream Tutorial. Once you are done you can return to the room you were just in but there is nothing there and the same holds true for the room next door with the NPC named Lasphen. However the two rooms past the archway on the end of the hall have goodies. In the room to the W you can read the book on the books shelf and open the dresser for 100g. The room to the E has another readable book, the dresser has Angel's Plume and chest contains Holy Knight Charm. Head down the stairs and probe the pot on the landing for Seed #7 and then the one under the stairs for Antidote. Go south for the save orb and use it. Talk to the inn keeper and then leave. Spend some time on main street for a scene. Kaim just loves meeting new people. Once on the main street again head for the one store you haven't been to yet (next to the ally were Milyan is standing). Virno's Tavern After you enter the tavern go immediately to the SE corner for a yellow pot with 100g. You can play the piano if you like then approach the bar and talk to Moton to unlock A Hero's Return dream. Head up stairs and probe the two pots for Aqua Bomb and Seed #8. Exit the bar and then go back in and up stairs walk by the men drinking at the tables for In the Mind of a Captive dream. Exit the bar and re-enter yet again walk over to bar were the child is standing for A Mother Comes Home Dream. That's everything so go to the main street and head north till you change zones and enter the Residential Area. Residential Area On the top of the stairs to the E check the poster for 100g. Continue forward and check a poster for Seed #9. Go into the park and up the stairs and kick the can next to the benches for Whetstone x 3. Approach the bench with the man, woman and child to unlock White Flowers Dream. Talk to Sad Martha on the next bench you'll be prompted to hand over the Uhran Soldier's Effects for Poison Oil x 2. Go to the SE corner for the black can containing Healing Medicine. Exit the park the same way you came in. Move forward and get the poster on the yellow wall for a Magma Fragment. Turn to the right and head down the street until you see Ohzen (standing next to the car) just past him is a yellow pot with Wind Bomb go north for another yellow pot with Seed # 12 and then to the black can next to the rectangular flower box for Seed #10. Right across from seed # 10 is a can kick it for Seed # 11. North of seed #11 is a yellow pot Cold Water Stone. You are done here so keep going north and exit in the zone. Gongora's Mansion Hit the save orb and head to the door for a scene. Once golden boy leaves you'll find yourself inside. There's nothing you can do in this area but go to the right head into the Magic Research Lab. In the SW corner is a can with Quality Iron Sand x 2. The NE corner for a can kick it for Seed # 13. W of the Can with seed #13 is a door at the top of a small set of stairs enter it. You are now in the hallway once again but this time you are surrounded by chests containing, Flare Bomb, Berserker Necklace, and Hawk Eye. Behind the 2 chests next to each other there is a crate that you can pull out. Once the crate is out of the way you can run behind it. After the camera view changes you'll get access to a red chest containing Magma Fragment x 3. Once back in the lab and go into the open elevator on the other side of the room for a scene. Aww Jansen and his healthy respect for women. After the scenes leave the mansion and you'll run into Seth in the residential area and Kaim shows off more of his awesome people skills. The Great Gate You pretty much have everything done in Uhra so it's time to leave. Head on back to Central Station Square and into the The Central Station take the elevator up and walk to the man and the girl sitting on the bench to unlock Little Liar Dream. After that take the monorail to the The Great Gate. There is one last thing to do in Uhra once inside the tower take the elevator down but before heading outside run around behind the lift where veteran Soldier Rakis is standing in-front of a control panel. He's having some problems with the lifts. Agree to help him, the correct order is: ACBAA. Then ride up the lifts at the very top you'll find a chest containing Platinum Gauntlet. Once you are done head outside to see how Jansen respects women and the skill link tutorial. Pay attention to that one it's kind of important. Head for the exit when you get close Shopkeeper Barkus Will show up. There isn't a lot you really need to worry about getting from him. The number on the far right shows how many of that item you already own. The only thing worth buying is the Thief's Bracelet In the accessories section. You can learn steal from Jansen (so it's not necessary to buy it) but it can be useful latter on in the game (because you will get characters that you might want to be able to steal that can't learn in it from Jansen) and this is the only place you can get it. If you want to buy some HP and MP restoring items feel free to do so but you won't need a lot of them. Now that you have a party it's time to deal with equipment. Press Y and open up your menu select equip and then Kaim. You'll see he has a sword a ring and no Accessory. Select the accessory option and it will bring up all the accessories in your inventory. As you read in the skill link tutorial Immortals (Kaim and Seth) can learn skills from mortals (Jansen) and from accessories. In this game grinding for levels is not so useful however grinding for skills is. You can limit the amount of grinding you need to do by being smart about what order you learn skills in. There will be a fight were having immunity from Poison will be VERY useful so for right now select the Antidote Brooch For Kaim (once he has learned that skill make sure Seth learns it as well). Then go to Seth; she has a sword and no ring or accessory we'll deal with the ring in a bit for now go to her accessory slot. Really any of the accessories that are left are good but I'd avoid Hawk Eye and the Thief's Bracelet because both have skills that can be learned from Jansen eventually. I like the Platinum Gauntlet because Guard Heal is a easy way to get HP back without using any MP or items. Rings are only good for mele' characters so Jansen really doesn't need one, but Seth does. On your menu go down to ring Assembly as you can see you'll have enough items to make a Flame Ring and a Bruiser Ring. Components can be used to make lots of different types of rings (for a full list and what they can make click here ). The Flame Ring is fine but personally I'd make the Bruiser Ring for Seth. Lastly go to Jansen's equipment menu and put Hawk Eye on him. He does learn Factual Analysis on his own but that's not until level 13. Now it's time to deal with skill linking, select skills and then go to Kaim you haven't learned any skills yet so there is nothing for you to set but you have a mortal in your party so there is skills you can learn. I'd recommend learning Level 1 White Magic first but it doesn't really matter you'll learn them all eventually. Repeat the process with Seth and now you are good to go. Exit the zone and select the Ipsilon Mountains from the map and be on your way.